1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to room planning kits and more particularly to that class adapted to provide magnetic mounting means for three dimensional furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Room planning kits, in a wide variety of forms, have been available heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,336 issued Dec. 12, 1961 to D. C. Brown teaches a method of placing flat sections of furniture miniatures upon a lowermost grid and pictorial replicas of the vertical view of identical furniture to scale, about the edge of the room model to the planned. In this fashion, the planner may obtain a visual representation of each of the walls of the room to be planned whilst simultaneously being enabled to visualize the amount of space consumed by each furniture element. U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,020 issued May 16, 1961 to S. Levitas shows a method utilizing orthogonal techniques in which furniture replicas, in three dimensional form, are secured to a plate having orthogonal lines thereupon. It is an object of this invention to enable the room planner to simultaneously obtain a pseudoperspective view of the room furniture elements and the areas occupied thereby by reference to the orthogonal grid scaled beneath the furniture elements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,314 issued June 21, 1960 to O. J. Schweiger shows the conventional flat room planning technique in which all the room elements are flat two dimensional cutouts scaled in proportion to the furniture depicted thereby. The elements are secured to the lowermost planning plate by magnets affixed to each of the individual elements, acting as pedestals or bases. An attempt is made to create a three dimensional effect by elevating each of the flat furniture projections a distance representing the thickness of the fastening permanent magnet therebelow. All of the aforesaid patented methods do not accurately provide the planner with a true three dimensional view of the furniture models employed. Such a view is indispensable in gaining insite into the practical location of furniture in homes and office equipment in offices and the like.